


Eclectic Extras and Erotica: Motion of the Ocean

by TheGreys (alienjpeg)



Series: Eclectic Extras and Erotica [2]
Category: Looming Gaia
Genre: Cecaelias, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjpeg/pseuds/TheGreys
Summary: [Solveig/Mr. Ocean] Mr. Ocean has a lot to learn about humans. Solveig agrees to teach him their ways, if only he’ll teach her the ways of cecaelia in return.
Series: Eclectic Extras and Erotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eclectic Extras and Erotica: Motion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This short takes place during “Ocean Returns to the Sea”. That story can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433881/chapters/48477866
> 
> This is actually a deleted segment from that story. I decided it was way too long and graphic, so I replaced it with a shorter, more tasteful sex scene that I ended up liking better anyway. I still liked this idea though, so I cleaned it up a little and now here it is. Enjoy. :)

**MOTION OF THE OCEAN**

This wasn’t the ideal time to fish, but Solveig only had herself to blame for that. She stayed up too late the previous night trying to build a brick oven, then slept in until well after sunrise. Now it was approaching high sun and the fish were hardly biting.

She sat on the lake’s edge with her makeshift pole. The island was quiet and peaceful on this clear, sunny day. She listened to the whisper of the waterfall on the other side of the lake and it nearly lulled her to sleep. Then, the end of her pole began to twitch. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet. The pole was bending, threatening to snap. Whatever she’d snagged, it would feed her for days!

Solveig wrestled the fish all the way to shore. Once it was within arm’s length, she reached into the water to grab it, but it grabbed her first. A large tentacle emerged from the water and wrapped around her wrist. Solveig’s fear was short-lived. Her scream ended in a sigh, and she tossed her pole down as a cecaelia emerged from the water.

He grasped the end of her string in his hand. She had pierced a piece of meat on the bone hook, but now it was empty, all while the cecaelia was chewing on something right in front of her. “Ocean, did you eat my bait?” she exclaimed.

He swallowed it and answered, “Yes.”

She watched the bulge travel down his throat in disbelief. Stamping her foot, she barked, “ _Why_?”

“Because you don’t need it anymore,” he told her, and then he tossed a fat, flopping trout onto shore with one of his tentacles.

Solveig’s hazel eyes rounded. “Oh. Wow, that’s a big catch! Good, good, this is wonderful!” she praised, squeezing him into a brief hug before swiping the fish. She had built a fire pit nearby, where she began to prepare the catch for cooking.

Ocean meandered around the campsite, watching her every move intently. The concept of “cooking” was still new to him. The concept of “fire” wasn’t very familiar either, and he was still struggling to understand this bizarre obsession humans had with it. They used fire for everything. They used it like a tool, the way his people used spears and magic.

Solveig pierced the fish on a stick and laid it over the fire. “We’ll know it’s done cooking when we smell it,” she said. Now it was time for a much-deserved rest. Her skirt was wet from tromping around in the water, so she disrobed and hung her clothes on a branch to dry. The lake was surrounded by boulders, possibly chunks of the looming mountain that had broken away over the years. They were being warmed by the sun, and made a lovely place to relax this time of day.

Solveig chose a long, flat boulder and sprawled out on top of it with a content sigh. After spending so long trapped in Ocean’s cave, she would never take the sun for granted again. She closed her eyes and basked in its warmth, absorbed its power, hardly noticing the cecaelia creeping up beside her.

She was not afraid. She trusted Ocean to watch over the camp while she rested. But perhaps she shouldn’t have, for he found himself too occupied by watching her instead. She didn’t often undress in front of him. He recalled what she said back in those dark days they spent in Aquaria.

“ _We only show our skin to those we love_.”

She said she loved him before. She did a ritual she called a “kiss” to show it, and she had kissed him every day since. But to expose her skin so boldly to him meant something more. She must have trusted him implicitly, he thought, to make herself this vulnerable before him.

Solveig was just beginning to drift to sleep when she felt an insect crawl across her belly. She swatted it away, then jumped at its size. She realized she hadn’t swatted an insect at all, but Ocean’s hand. “What are you doing?” she asked.

He reached forth again, tracing his claw in a crescent-shape around her navel as he’d done before. “I don’t understand this,” he said. “What is it for?”

“What? This hole?” Solveig propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at her belly. She gestured to it and explained, “It’s called a ‘navel’. It’s kind of like a scar, I suppose. When my people are born, there is a cord in our navels that attaches us to our mothers. The elders say once the cord is cut, the gods grant us our own soul.”

“Ah, I see. It keeps you from crawling away from your mothers too early,” deduced Ocean.

Solveig laughed, “I guess it does!”

She closed her eyes again. She felt the cecaelia combing his fingers through her long hair, twisting it into braids. Its texture was alien to him, so different from the shimmery, vibrant hair of the Aquarian peoples. It was dark and voluminous, somehow growing in waves like the rolling sea with no effort on her part. Strangest of all, her hair absorbed water. It became so heavy when wet, he wondered how it didn’t strain her neck every time she bathed.

He twisted it into three big braids and stared down at her again. He cocked his head this way, then that, trying to make sense of her. He must have blocked her sunlight, for Solveig opened her eyes and groaned, “Have you been staring at me this whole time? Don’t you have something more interesting to do?”

“You are the most interesting thing I’ve ever seen,” he told her.

Solveig smiled. “Yes, well, you’re pretty interesting yourself,” she said. She noticed a few of his tentacles casually wrapped around the boulder. She took one in her hands and gently poked at his suckers, delighting in the way they retracted under her touch.

“Your little suckers are so funny,” she giggled. Ocean smiled back at her. She had taught him to smile, and now that he knew how, it came as naturally as breathing.

“Solveig,” he began, “you once told me that your people only show their skin to those they love. Have you undressed today because you love me?”

“Er, to be honest, I just undressed so I could get some color back in me,” she admitted. She sat up to plant a kiss on his nose and added, “But of course I love you, you know that! I tell you all the time.”

“Please tell me again,” he said.

Solveig rolled her eyes and indulged him. “I love you, Ocean.”

The cecaelia turned to putty, collapsing in her lap with a low, frog-like croak. It was the same sound he made when she scratched his back or served him a particularly tasty meal. Solveig embraced him with a hearty laugh.

“I love you too, Solveig, very much,” he purred. “I only wish I could show you my love the way my people do.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Ocean explained, “If I could, I would grant you many children. I would fertilize your eggs every half-century until we grew old and turned to sea foam. We would be surrounded by generations of family—a family of our own, that we created together. Our love would live on through them long after we were gone. This is what I would ask of the gods, if they ever felt so inclined to listen. Gods? Can you hear me?”

He turned his face towards the clear, blue sky, listening closely for an answer. All he could hear was the rushing waterfall. “That is definitely not going to happen,” Solveig told him. “But there are many more ways to express our love. We can say, ‘I love you’. We can touch eachother…” She pet the long tentacles trailing down his head. “Make eachother feel good. Sing to eachother. Be sweet to eachother…”

“We can kiss,” suggested Ocean.

Solveig stooped over and planted one on his brow. “Yes, we can. We can kiss eachother anywhere,” she said, and demonstrated by planting a second on his neck, a third on his shoulder, then brought his hand to her mouth and gave him a fourth on his knuckles.

Ocean’s body rumbled with his low, croaking purr. He kissed her belly, then lie his head there and murmured, “I still want to have a family with you.”

“I know, love. But it can just never be,” she said.

“How do your people start a family? It doesn’t make sense to me,” said Ocean. “You say you bleed when you’re not with child. But how does the child come to be within you?”

“Um…well…” Solveig began, thinking her next words over carefully. “Our menfolk have a special body part. It’s kind of like one of your tentacles, but it’s shorter and uglier and it doesn’t have funny suckers on it. Us womenfolk have this hole instead…” She parted her legs and presented the part she spoke of. “The menfolk use their tentacles to fertilize our eggs through this hole. The baby grows inside for almost a year, and then it comes out the same hole.”

“And the baby is attached by its navel?”

“Yes, by a little cord. We cut the cord and burn it to send it back to the gods.”

Mr. Ocean lowered his head, examining her vulva. “So there are eggs!” he said brightly.

The woman giggled and gave him a playful tap on the head. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you can’t do anything with my eggs! They’re _human_ eggs. They aren’t the same thing you’re imagining,” she said.

“But I have a special tentacle too,” he told her, raising one of them before her, “and it can fertilize eggs.”

Solveig’s big smile refused to shrink. It was starting to hurt her cheeks as she laughed, “I assure you, it doesn’t work that way. Why don’t you try it and see for yourself?” She reclined back on her hands, parting her knees and bringing them up to her chest.

The hole she spoke of was protected by folds of pink skin. Ocean reached out and carefully parted them. Upon closer inspection, he wasn’t so sure. “On second thought, I think the hole is too small,” he decided. “Your kind were clearly never meant to accommodate a cecaelia. I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“It’s not too small! It stretches more than you think. I’ll show you,” said Solveig. Ocean watched, intrigued, as she spit upon her fingers and slicked the pink skin with saliva. She pushed a finger inside, then two. She rocked them back and forth for a moment, and he was taken by surprise when she managed to push all but her thumb inside.

“Are you not in pain?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not at all! It feels good, if you can believe it.”

Ocean furrowed his brow. Only then did he notice yet another hole just below her fingers—the third he’d found so far. “There is another hole below it,” he observed. “What is that one for?”

“Oh…” Solveig chuckled. “That’s for, um, waste. Solid, usually. Liquid waste comes out here…” She spread her protective folds and pointed to a tiny fourth cavity above where her fingers had strayed.

The cecaelia was bewildered. “You have _four_ holes in this region alone?” he blurted, gesturing to her abdomen.

“I guess.” She shrugged. “I mean, how many do _you_ have?”

“My people only have two—a mouth where food goes and a cloaca where it comes out,” he answered. He lifted his tentacles above his waist and spread his legs, exposing a single cavity between them. It was hardly different than the one Solveig had below the others.

“Cloaca?” queried Solveig. The word was as new to her as the sight of it. She did not see anything even remotely resembling genitals to accompany it. She recalled what he said before, that one of his tentacles could fertilize eggs. That must have been the closest thing he had to them, she thought.

“You are so strange!” she exclaimed. After a brief pause, she asked, “Can I touch it?”

Ocean quickly closed his legs. “Solveig, I just told you that waste comes out of there! Why would you ever want to touch it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it feels good?”

“I assure you, it does not…”

“It feels good when I touch _mine_ ,” she mentioned coyly. “But the spot that feels best is here…” He watched her hand stray upwards, stopping just below where the split in her folds began. There was a pink button of flesh there, similar to the two on her breasts. “If you want to make me scream, all you have to do is rub me here.”

Puzzled, the cecaelia told her, “I would never want to scare you!”

“Not with fear, Ocean! With pleasure!” she laughed.

His yellow eyes flicked between her face and her hand. “Is that so?” he queried.

Lying back on the rock, Solveig rested her arms above her head and answered, “See for yourself.”

Ocean lowered himself down on his elbows. Just as he reached out, she looked back at him and added, “Just, um…be sure to mind your claws, please?”

He smiled and assured her, “Of course, I am quite aware of them. In all my centuries, I have yet to poke myself in the eye with them even once, if that makes you feel any better.”

Solveig took his word for it and lay back again. She tried to relax, despite the excitement buzzing through her nerves. She felt his alien hands poking around, exploring her forest of curly hair to reach the temple beyond. His every touch was slow and cautious. If this place was sensitive to pleasure, then it was surely sensitive to pain, he thought.

He spit on his fingers as she had done and touched them to the soft, pink flesh before him. He rubbed small circles around her favorite spot, finned ears twitching when he heard her sigh with contentment. She began to squirm. He heard her groan and quickly pulled away. “Sorry!” he apologized.

Solveig raised her head to look back at him. “For what? Why did you stop?” she asked.

He said, “You sounded like you were in pain.”

A short silence passed between them. Then Solveig chuckled, “No, Ocean, I’m not! I promise! It might sound like that, but…How about this? If it hurts, I’ll say ‘stop’. Okay?”

Ocean tipped his head to her. “Very well,” he said, and he resumed his gentle circles. Solveig heard something slithering against the rock. She felt a tentacle coil itself around her ankle, travelling all the way up her calf.

A second tentacle claimed her opposite leg, and a third snaked around her arm. The cecaelia’s suckers pulsed against her flesh in a slow, steady rhythm. He was embracing her with every limb he had, and he only wished he had more. He moved up to lay beside her on the warm boulder, and as soon as his face was in reach, she seized his head and locked him into a kiss. He returned her passion, mindful of his pointed teeth.

Solveig felt something cool and smooth teasing at her vulva. She recognized the familiar bumps of his suckers and knew exactly what it was. One of his tentacles was finding its way, exploring until its tapered end disappeared inside her. It did nothing to interrupt his fingers, still keeping rhythm with the pulse of his suckers.

Solveig couldn’t believe what was happening to her. If an all-knowing elder told her she would one day be making love to a sea-devil, she would have laughed right in their face and written them off as senile. Strange as her fate had become, she couldn’t deny she was enjoying herself. If this was what her new life had to offer, then the future was looking bright indeed.

She raised her knees to her chest in a wanton gesture, silently begging for more. She felt his tentacle push deeper, rolling, coiling into a knot inside her. She hoped she wasn’t hurting him as her muscles tensed around it. She was losing control. She began to tremble, breaking their kiss just to breathe, for each breath came fast and labored.

“Solveig…?” Ocean queried, staring at her with concern.

“Please don’t stop,” she gasped. Though he was doubtful, he trusted her enough to obey. She pressed her teeth together and deep creases appeared on her face, as if she were in some great agony. But the creases soon relaxed as she flopped down on the rock. She arched her back high with a ragged gasp that escalated to a whimper, then a moan, and finally a scream.

She warned Ocean ahead of time, yet it still caught him by surprise. What was happening to her? It was as if she’d swallowed greenbrite and lost control of her body, squirming and shaking the way he had in his darker days. It concerned him, to say the least.

But soon her eyes opened and drifted towards him with a dreamy, loving stare. “Th—thank you…” she panted. She grabbed his beard of tentacles and pulled him into another kiss.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

The woman regarded him with a lazy smile and told him, “Oh, Ocean, I’ve never felt better…”

After a short rest, she sat up and shook her dizzy head. She noticed a large wet spot on the otherwise dry boulder. Ocean uncurled his tentacle and gently withdrew from her, and with it came a generous gush of clear, viscous fluid, the likes of which Solveig had never seen before. Her brows shot high, jaw falling slack at the sight of it.

“What is…?” she trailed off, cautiously touching it. Somehow it was slippery and sticky all at once.

“Spermatophores,” Ocean answered sheepishly. “I thought I…may as well try.”

Solveig turned to him, wearing a strange look on her face. It turned into a smile and she began to laugh. She felt such pity for him, that he may never know such pleasures that her kind knew. He had no genitals, no erogenous zones to her knowledge, and so how could he ever feel what she felt?

“Oh, Ocean…” she sighed. “You make me feel wonderful. I wish there was some way I could return the favor. Is there anything I can do to make you feel good?”

“You are doing it now,” he told her. “I feel minnows in my stomachs whenever you’re near. My soul smiles when you speak to me. And when you touch me, I forget every pain I’ve ever had. I hope I feel this way forever.”

He pulled her closer to him, squeezing her tight with arms, his legs, and every one of his tentacles. She had done nothing, yet he was purring in the alien way he did, expressing such joy just to hold her. She returned the embrace, rubbing his smooth back. Only then did she notice how dry his skin had gotten, already beginning to flake.

“Your poor skin. I think it’s time for you to get back in the water,” she told him. She sat upright, nose twitching at a strange odor that wafted past. It was sharp and smokey, reminding her of—

“The fish! Oh no, I completely forgot!” she gasped, scrambling off the boulder towards the fire pit. Indeed, their meal had blackened to an inedible crisp. She examined it for a moment, then pitched it in the fire with a growl. “Well, there goes lunch! Ugh, what a waste! It was such a big fish too!”

Ocean took her hand and led her to the edge of the lake. “Please don’t be upset,” he said. “We can catch something else together. I’ll teach you how to fish like a cecaelia.” With that, he picked her up and tossed her into the water. She shrieked as she sailed through the air, Ocean jumping in right after her.

Solveig surfaced with a gasp. She saw the waterfall just ahead. Her cecaelian lover emerged in front of it and waved at her, beckoning her to chase him before he disappeared below the surface again.

A wicked smile spread across her lips. “You are in _so_ much trouble, you brat…” she muttered, diving down into his domain.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and of course feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know if you found any mistakes and I will fix them.
> 
> Solveig and Mr. Ocean are one of the best couples in the series in my opinion. They grew to love eachother so much, they were literally eachothers’ whole world on that little island. ;u;


End file.
